Wild Windy Bee
This page is for the wild version of Windy Bee. For the tamed version, see Windy Bee. Wild Windy Bee is a miniboss that spawns in the Dandelion Field, Clover Field, Pineapple Patch, Pumpkin Patch, Mountain Top Field, Pepper Patch and Coconut Field. A Wild Windy Bee may spawn on its own or from an offering to the Wind Shrine. If the first line of dialogue from offering to the Wind Shrine is “A sudden breeze sweeps the {item} into the sky," a Wild Windy Bee will spawn in a random field. When a Wild Windy Bee spawns, the player needs to find a floating cloud over a field with Windy Bee inside. It will be camouflaged inside the cloud and have a distinct white trail. Touching the Windy Bee in time will initiate the fight. The starting level of Windy Bee upon discovery is random but can only go up to level 6 (unless spawned by Onett). When Windy Bee starts its attack, all players on the server receive the message: ☁️ {Username} found Windy Bee in the {Field Name}! ☁️. When the Windy Bee's HP reaches 0, it quickly moves to a new field, leaving successively better rewards behind each time it's forced to move. When it leaves the map for good, after its 5-minute timer elapses, the server states: ☁️ Windy Bee is fleeing... ☁️. Continuously moving chimes on the Wind Shrine indicate that a Wild Windy Bee is on the map, camouflaged or fighting in the open. Attack Pattern and Rewarding Wild Windy Bee uses 2 different attacks. Wild Windy Bee's first attack is summoning a tornado that wipes pollen off the field and deals damage every 0.5 seconds. The damage dealt depends on the proximity between the tornado and the player, plus the number of times Windy Bee is defeated. The duration and speed of the tornadoes also depend on the number of times Windy Bee is defeated. There can only be 3 tornadoes down on the field at a time. This attack can damage other mobs. Windy Bee's second attack is forming a gust of wind that blows players away with great force in a rectangular area. It does not deal any damage, but the player(s) will be flung away if caught in the rectangle area, unable to deal damage for some time. A red attack indicator is shown for about one second to show where Windy Bee is about to attack. The direction of attack depends on Windy Bee's current position and the position of a randomly targeted player on the field. The size of the attack is based on how far the edge of the field is from where Windy Bee is looking. If Windy Bee cannot detect any players on the field, it will attack in a random direction. This attack is cycled in after Windy Bee creates 3 tornadoes. Upon defeat, Windy Bee leaves behind a cloud in the middle of the field that regrows flowers (like a Cloud Vial). Players underneath the cloud gain a 25% pollen boost (50% if Gifted Windy Bee is owned) for up to 8 seconds. A ring of tokens then appears underneath Windy Bee like Stick Bug, but each player gets an exclusive loot ring instead unless the player does not deal enough damage. Afterward, Windy Bee flies off to a different field. Windy Bee will continue doing this for 5 minutes before fleeing. Every time Windy Bee is defeated, Windy Bee levels up with more health, similar to Stick Bug. It also has a higher chance of dropping Cloud Vials and rarer items. Health per Level The formula to tell how much health Wild Windy Bee has per level is: level ^ 2 * 250 + 250 Note: This table only goes up to level 25. If you want to go beyond that, use the formula shown above. However, do not add more to this. Rewards Every time Windy Bee is defeated, the following rewards may be dropped. Defeating Windy Bee too many times in a day will greatly weaken drops. The value of drops depends on how much damage you do on it (For example, If a Windy Bee has 1000 health and two players are fighting it and one does 200 damage and the other 800, the second person would get better rewards.) * Honey. * Sunflower Seeds. * Cloud Vials. * Magic Beans. * Tickets. * Royal Jellies. * Treats. * Glitter. * Field Dice. * Oil. * Star Jellies. * Tropical Drinks. * Night Bells. * Enzymes. Gallery WindyBeeCoconut.png|Cloud in the Coconut Field. Whirlwind.png|Tornado summoned by Wild Windy Bee. RogueWindyFoundMountainTop.png|Message when someone finds a Wild Windy Bee. WildWindyBeeFleeingMessage.png|Message when Wild Windy Bee leaves the server. RobloxScreenShot20190920_200348645.png|Wild Windy Bee along with a Rogue Vicious Bee. wild windy and stick bug.png|Wild Windy Bee with Stick Bug. Capture323.png|A level 6 Wild Windy Bee in the Coconut Field. 2Windy.PNG|Multiple Wild Windy Bees on the Mountain Top Field spawned by Onett. Trivia * During the x2 event, Onett would spawn Wild Windy Bee in fields where it wouldn't usually spawn to help grow Sprouts that appeared at the same time. * You will know if a Wild Windy Bee is in a field when the wind chimes are moving. * This is the fifth mob to have non-fixed levels, the first three being Rogue Vicious Bee, Stick Bug, Ants and Stick Nymphs. * Windy Bee and Vicious Bee are the only bosses/mobs that are bees, Vicious Bee’s counterpart being Rogue Vicious Bee. * It is possible for more than one Wild Windy Bee to spawn in a single server at a time. * If the timer above the Windy Bee ends before it generates the reward tokens, it will leave without making any rewards. However, if it has already started producing the tokens, it will continue to spawn them as Windy Bee flees. * Similar to Rogue Vicious Bee's impale attack, the tornado can deal damage to other mobs (e.g. rhino beetle). * While this mob is generally referred to as just Windy Bee, quests call this bee by its full title. Category:Mobs Category:Mini Bosses Category:Multiplayer Bosses Category:Bees